Voldemort's Pets (Rewrite)
by FunnyGinger08
Summary: Rewrite of Voldemort's Pets. One-shot for now, will continue based on reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Voldemort's Pet's

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

A.N.: I wish to give a shout out to Fighter54, whose story 'My Lord' gave me the inspiration to write this story. I didn't like how I wrote the last chapter of 'Bella Swan: Navy SEAL', so I decided to give you this story earlier than I was planning to. Now, there will be lemons (smut, sex, you get the idea) in here, so if you don't like, then don't read. This will be a fem!Harry story, as well, with a slave/master-type relationship. I also don't remember the exact wording that Pettigrew used for the ritual, and I can't find my copy of Goblet of Fire, so if you're mad that I got the wording wrong, please go get a life. So here's the story. Oh, and I'm going to call Peter Pettigrew 'Pettigrew' instead of 'Wormtail.' He betrayed the Marauders, so therefore his Marauder name has been withdrawn. :)

"Speak"= normal speaking

'_Thought'_=thoughts

Quote of the Day: 'No matter who you are, where you are, or what you do, you always fall. The only thing that matters is how you get back up.' -Me

Amy Potter watched as the green light struck Cedric in the chest, too shocked to even do anything to defend herself. Before she could get her wits back, a spell came and bound her in ropes. Amy struggled fruitlessly as she saw the figure approaching, with something held in its arms. As they got closer, she recognized the person as Peter Pettigrew. With growing horror, Amy came to a realization. '_So if Pettigrew's here, then that thing he's carrying must be Voldemort!'_ For once, Amy was actually glad for those dreams since it gave her time to prepare for whatever would happen since Voldemort was behind it. She continued to struggle against her bindings, but they were too tight, and Pettigrew managed to stick her to a gravestone, and secured even more bindings around her. Amy watched as he set up a cauldron, and added ingredients to it before dropping whatever he was carrying into the cauldron, which she realized was a baby-like person. _'Voldemort.'_ Pettigrew dup up the grave next to her, and when she looked at the tombstone, saw it said, 'Tom Riddle Jr.' _'So this must be where Voldemort grew up at.' _Looking up at the manor at the top of the hill, she thought, _'Riddle Manor.' _Watching as Pettigrew held the bone over the cauldron, she heard him say," Bone of the father, unknowingly given, may you revive your son."

She watched as the bone dropped into the cauldron, all the while thinking, _'Let it drown, please let it drown.' _Amy waited with bated breath to see if anything would happen, and when nothing happened, came to the conclusion that either the ritual failed, or it wasn't over yet. When Pettigrew raised the knife to his wrist when he held his hand over the cauldron, she decided that her second guess was the correct one. Pettigrew stuttered as he said," Flesh of the servant, willingly given, may you revive your Master." Amy idly wondered why Pettigrew was stuttering if him cutting off his hand would revive Voldemort, after all, didn't he volunteer since it was obvious that Voldemort had a Death Eater inside Hogwarts. With a squeal that caused Amy to close her eyes and bunch her face up at the pain of hearing it, Pettigrew cut off his hand. _'Let it drown, please drown the thing.' _

Hearing movement walking towards her, Amy looked up to see Pettigrew approaching her. She mustered up her best glare, and from his recoil, it must have been pretty terrifying. Amy idly patted herself on the back mentally, still glaring at Pettigrew as he approached her. Using the same knife, he drew the blade across the vein of her elbow. _' Hasn't he heard of STDs? Oh right, he's probably a virgin still.' _Pettigrew took the knife, and held it over the cauldron, and said," Blood of the mortal foe, forcibly taken, revive your enemy." He shook the blood into the cauldron, and the cauldron started to bubble and smoke. _'Let it drown, please let it die.' _Unfortunately, Amy could see through the smoke a figure emerging from the cauldron. Lord Voldemort had been given a human form.

Lord Voldemort hissed at Pettigrew," My robe." The sniveling coward of a servant handed him his robe, and Voldemort wrapped it around himself, making sure the potion vials were still secured, and gazed at the person tied to his grandfather's tombstone. Smirking at the thought of having the Girl-Who-Lived at his mercy, he looked at Pettigrew again, and hissed," My wand, Wormtail." He idly thought of why he still called the coward Wormtail, after all, if the Marauders were still together, and Pettigrew had betrayed them, he would have been killed. Once again smirking, Voldemort accepted Pettigrew handing him his wand, and then hissed the two words that would end someone's life. "Avada Kedavra!"

Pettigrew never stood a chance as the green light sped toward him, and he dropped to the ground, dead as a doornail. Voldemort chuckled, and stepped towards Amy. Amy had felt herself have a near orgasm at Voldemort's show of power, and she idly wondered why. Unknown to Amy due to Albus Dumbledore's machinations, but her abuse had caused her magic to become submissive in nature and attracted to power since all it knew was that the more power the better. And Voldemort had the most power in the Wizarding World, which Amy's magic recognized. Voldemort said," Ah, look who I have at my mercy. The Girl-Who-Lived. You, the one who made me little more than vapor, who kept me as a wraith for three years longer than necessary, are at my mercy. But, I can honestly say 'thank you' for turning me into a wraith. Before I tried to steal the Sorcerer's Stone, I spent ten years in Albania. And when I was in Albania, I found some very useful potions. One of these was a two-fold potion. The potion that you will drink, turns whoever drinks it into a loyal slave to whoever drinks the Master potion, which is the one I'm drinking. The slave will be completely loyal to the Master, so that they will never betray the Master, put the Master before themselves, and do anything for the Master, including killing their own selves if the Master so orders it. They will have no thoughts, no will, no anything, except for their Master and their orders." Voldemort could see Amy shiver in lust, as her magic reacted to his words and magic. He lifted her head up, and looked into her eyes. They showed her inner war against herself, as her magic and mind fought against each other. He smirked at the signs of devotion, love, and lust in her eyes, as well as defiance. Taking the potion, he forced her mouth open, and forced her to drink the potion. After several seconds, she slumped, as the potion forced her unconscious so the potion could do the mental changing needed. Voldemort smirked, and drank the Master potion. All that was left was to wait for the two hours for the potion to finish its job.

Voldemort looked up at hearing movement from the slump that was Amy Potter. It had only been thirty minutes according to the watch on his wrist, and he watched as Amy turned to face him. In his time in Albania, he had seen muggles aplenty. Although he still hated them for allowing the abuse in his orphanage, he had to respect their capacity to wage war and make magic seem obsolete. He had watched as a whole village full of terrorists, which happened to be what his Death Eaters were, destroyed from a single bomb blast. The force that muggles had at their hands would be able to easily wipe out the magical world, as loathe as he was to admit it. He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard Amy, or Pet, say," Master." Looking at her, he could see her eyes full of devotion, love, and lust. A wave of his hand removed her robes so he could see if he had to use the second potion or not. It instantly became clear that he wouldn't. His eyes trailed over her body, taking in all of the details, from her petite feet, slim legs, tone stomach, dripping wet pussy, her large breasts (EE), kissable lips that begged to be rough, shining with devotion green eyes, and hair that looked perfect to pull while fucking. Pleased with her looks, the Dark Lord grabbed his Pet, and apparated to his bedroom at Riddle Manor.

Pet immediately kneeled in front of her Master to wait for any orders. Her Master smirked, and said," Get on the bed Pet, in a proper position for a slave." Pet moaned at the thought of what her Master would do to her, and got into a submissive position, presenting her ass to her Master. Voldemort chucked darkly, and waved his hand, removing his robes. Pet, who was looking back at her Master, moaned at the sight of her Master's ten-inch cock. He got on the bed, and laid back against the back of the bed. Instantly understanding what he wanted, Pet moved towards him, and promptly put all ten inches in her mouth, suppressing her gag reflex. Her Master fisted his hands in her hair, and started pumping. Pet moaned at the roughness, causing Master to moan from the hotness of her mouth and the skill with which she was deep throating his cock. Sucking every time he pumped into her, then licking the vein on the bottom side of his cock, Pet got him to blow his load, with a groaned," Fuck, Pet, you're good at sucking my cock."

Pet moaned at his praise, as well as the orgasm she got when he blew his load down her throat. Master took his cock out of her mouth, causing her to moan at the loss, while getting even wetter as she knew what was coming up next. Moving behind her, Master debated on whether to tap her ass first or not. When Pet wriggled her ass at Master, he made his decision. Positioning his cock, he slammed it roughly into her ass, causing her to scream in pleasure and pain, turning him on even more. He pounded into her ass, hissing with pleasure while Pet moaned loudly. The heat and tightness of her ass had him blowing his considerable load into her, and when he popped his dick out, cum was leaking from her ass. He repositioned his cock at her pussy lips, and once again entered roughly, smashing through her hymen. This time Pet didn't scream in pain, only pleasure, and Master pounded into her. Pet came three times before Master came once, and after he did, Master ordered," You will not orgasm again until I have blown my load into you two more times." Pet moaned at his order, turned on by the order. Master kept pounding into her pussy, and quickly came again. Popping out of her, he watched as his cum mixed with her wetness as it poured out of her pussy, no matter how much her willing womb tried to stop any cum from leaking. Knowing that he was almost done, Master pushed Pet's breasts together, and started to tit fuck her. Enjoying the feeling of his cock sandwiched between Pet's tits, and her moaning as she sucked on the tip of his cock every time it came out while pinching her nipples and moaning, Master blew his final load quickly. Pet's face and tits were covered with his cum, and she moaned loudly as she orgasmed.

Master allowed Pet time to get her breath, before he dragged her to the top of the bed with him. Pet faced her Master, and he could see the devotion, love, and lust in her eyes. He asked her," Pet, what is your name?" Looking confused, Pet answered, "Pet's name is Pet, Master." Master chuckled at her answer, delighted that the potion had worked. "So Pet, who are you to me?" Looking delighted, Pet said," Pet is Master's Slave or Pet." Master chuckled again, and asked," Where does you loyalty lie?" Pet, looking confused, said," Pet's is only loyal to you, Master. Pet will do anything for you, Master." Master said," How would you feel if I got any more Pets?" Pet said," Pet will be delighted with anything you do, Master. You own Pet, Master."

Master chuckled at her answer again, and said," Do you remember who you were before the potion?" "Yes, Master. Pet was Master's mortal enemy. Pet is sorry, Master. You may do anything you wish to Pet, Master. Pet will do anything to show loyalty to you, Master." He said," Excellent. Now one final question, Pet," his voice hissing with excitement," what will happen to your friends and family, Pet?" "They will be placed at your will, Master, or be killed. Pet will help Master bend them to Master's will anyway you wish, Master." Master fell into full blown laughter, while saying," Pet, you have pleased me very well tonight. You may sleep at the foot of the bed." Squealing, Pet curled up like a dog at the foot of the bed, joining Master in laughter. Both knew that the Light was doomed without Amy Potter. Pet fell asleep, dreaming of serving her Master.

A.N: sorry for adding this here, but I was too lazy to scroll to the top of the page. I'm thinking of turning this into more than a one shot, if you guys wish. So please R&R, and let me know if I should make this more than a one shot. FunnyGinger out.


	2. Chapter 2

Voldemort's Pets (Rewrite)

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A.N.: Okay, I don't like how this chapter went since it doesn't have a plot, so I'm declaring it a PwP (Porn without Plot). R&R, and I'm accepting requests of who to add or what to do since this will be a series of one-shots. Also, the scenes in here will be pretty bad, because I have guidelines to follow, or I'm sleeping on a couch for a month with no sex.

"Speech"-regular speech

'thoughts'-thoughts

The wizard known as the Dark Lord smirked at the unconscious form of Bellatrix Lestrange. She was passed out on his bed from the effects of the slave potion, which had been fed to her through a dinner made just for her by the house-elves, in a way that it would only take effect when it was just him, her, and his Pet, who was currently sucking his cock, her eyes lidded in pleasure. With a grunt, he blew his load down her throat, and threw her on the bed. He said," No sex for now, Pet. We'll have sex when your new sister slave wakes up."

His Pet's eyes widened, and she smiled in glee at the thought of having a sister slave. She started to finger-fuck herself while squeezing her nipples at the thought of what she could do with her. Voldemort smirked, and watched as she brought herself to multiple orgasms over the next two hours, until they both turned to look at Bella when she moaned and started to stir.

When her eyes opened, she immediately looked for her Master, and upon spotting him, smiled and said," Master."

She crawled over to him, and like his Pet, seemed to wait for his orders. He smirked, and said," Slut, let me see how good you are at sucking cock."

Slut nodded her head eagerly, her eyes full of love, lust, devotion, and anticipation, before deep-throating him on her first attempt. She moaned as she sucked him off, then moaned louder when Pet came up behind her, and inserted a finger into her pussy, spreading it for their Master's cock. With the vibrations from her moans, Voldemort blew his load down her throat after a couple of minutes of sucking. When he finished, he lifted her up by her hair, and quickly slammed her down on his shaft, hissing at the pleasure, and slammed her up against the wall. He started to thrust, quickly bring Slut to her climax, again, and again, and again, before his own orgasm. Voldemort pulled out of her, causing her to moan at the loss, but squealed when he entered her ass roughly, and started to thrust. She alternated between moans, screams, and squeals as he pounded into her, and her noises getting louder as Pet started to lick at her pussy.

With both actions, she cummed quickly, and feeling her walls clench on him, he growled as he came. Pulling out, he turned his cock to Pet, and felt her engulf it with her mouth, cleaning it. When he came, he pulled out of her mouth before lifting her petite frame and impaling herself on his cock. She moaned as he thrust into her while walking over to the bed, where he laid her down on her back and continued to thrust for several minutes, bringing her to so many orgasms that she lost count. When his orgasm came, his cum entered her willing and waiting womb, and unknown to both of them, in the Lineage Room of Riddle Manor, a gray line went from him to Pet, where a silver line from them connected, signifying that she was pregnant. He pulled out, before roughly entering her ass, causing her to start to moan again. It only took two minutes for him to cum, before he sandwiched his cock between her breasts. Slut would lick the shaft while he thrust up, and Pet sucked on the head of his cock every time it went past her breasts. The three points of pleasure quickly drove him to an orgasm, and then he repeated the cycle.


	3. Chapter 3

Voldemort's Pets (Rewrite)

Chapter Three

A.N.: So I decided to make another chapter for this while having nothing to do over the weekend. I also decided that I would start to take requests on any pairings dealing with this story, so send them in. Some of these obviously won't go along with the whole plot idea I have down so far, so I'm just going to make this story out of order. So here's the story.

Pet sat against her Master's chest, purring softly as he rubbed his hand through her hair while he read. From her position, she could see Slut, the former Bellatrix Lestrange, curled up at the foot of the bed, with her Master's cum still leaking from her abused pussy. She smiled at the thought of the very rough sex they had just had, and feeling a kick near her stomach, she looked down at the large bump and smiled lovingly, proud and happy to be carrying her Master's child. Pet looked up at her Master, the loving smile still on her face as she cuddled up to him and remembered the day she told him that she was pregnant.

-(Flashback)-

_ Pet stood in the bathroom, getting dressed in the maid's uniform that her Master liked her to wear whenever she was ordered to clean his study and the master bedroom. Her Master didn't like the house-elves to clean the study and bedroom, as the house-elves could accidently let out one of her Master's secrets to a Light agent. She looked in the mirror, and smiled at herself, before frowning slightly as she saw her slightly bloated stomach. Pet thought it was odd, as she hadn't had sex with her Master since Tuesday, as he had gone to France to lead a raid on the Bastille to free the Death Eaters who were captured during the raid on the French Ministry of Magic. She gasped as she realized what it could be, and quickly began casting multiple spells to see if her theory was true. After repeating the process several times, she knew her theory was true. She was pregnant. _

_ Pet fell to the floor in shock, and nearly started to cry. She never thought about getting pregnant while having sex with her Master and fellow slave, and wondered who's child it was. It could've been Bellatrix's as Magic allowed same sex couples to have children together, or it could've been her Master's. Pet felt honored to have the child, no matter who's child it was. But she worried that her Master would kill her, or worse, dismiss her and force her to find another Master when she told him she was pregnant. She sat against the wall for a couple of minutes, before she remembered that she had to clean her Master's study and bedroom. It was when she was cleaning the study when she came up with an idea on how to determine who's child it was. Turning to look at the tapestry that showed the Slytherin line that was located behind her Master's chair, she found her Master's name. She gasped when she saw the bond that signified a slave-master relationship between her and her Master, and then shrieked softly when she saw the bond showing that they had a child. Pet smiled as tears came out of her eyes, both in happiness and sadness._

_ She was happy that she was carrying her Master's child, but was sad that he wouldn't accept it and dismiss her. Unbeknownst to her, the only to dismiss her was to kill her or to make a very complicated potion that would even tax the famed Potions Master Severus Snape; Voldemort was unwilling to do either. Pet finished cleaning, and as soon as she was done, went to prepare her Master's dinner, as she knew he would be home from a message he had sent. Slut was in the kitchen, getting out al l of the ingredients needed for their Master' s dinner, but wasn't cooking, as that wasn't her thing. Pet smiled at Slut, giving her a rough kiss. When they broke apart, both of them had smiles lighting up on their faces. She got started on dinner, while Slut went back down in the basement to check the potions and prisoners that were down there. When their Master arrived at the Manor, Pet served him his food, and then took up her position, kneeling at her right side while Slut kneeled on his left. Once their Master was done, he asked them if they had finished their tasks._

_ They both replied in the affirmative, although Pet wanted to say something else. Her Master, as kind and caring as possible, noticed and ordered her to say what she meant to._

_ Forced by the magic of the slave bond, Pet said," I'm pregnant, Master."_

_ Both Slut and her Master stared at her, shocked, before their expressions changed. Slut's face showed excitement and happiness, while her Master's face became unemotional. Seeing her Master's face prompted Pet to burst into tears and sob, begging her Master not to dismiss her. She only stopped when her Master slapped her and ordered her to shut up. Once she quieted down, she saw that his face had turned into a smirk and as much happiness as was possible on his snake-like face._

_ He said," Pet, I'm not going to dismiss you just because you're pregnant. I'm not surprised by it at all, considering how much sex we've had. I may have dismissed you before I regained my sanity, but not now. Who's the parent, Pet?"_

_ Pet said," You, Master."_

_ " Are you sure?"_

_ " Yes, Master. I checked the tapestry when I was cleaning your office."_

_ Her Master's face broke into a smile, and he began hissing in Parsletongue. From the slave bond and having a piece of her Master's soul within her, a great honor, she understood what he was saying._

_ " Yes. I have a heir to continue my legacy if anything bad happens or I decide to retire from the terror business. Yes, I can mold him into the perfect Slytherin and Dark Lord."_

_ Her Master seemed to realize that he was speaking in Parseltongue, and mostly for Slut's benefit, who couldn't understand Parseltongue as she was not the Alpha Slave, switched to English," Pet, I am happy that you are carrying my Heir. You will help mold him into the perfect Slytherin, not like Lucius's child, and Dark Lord of course, so my legacy will continue long after I am gone."_

_ Pet giggled happily, knowing that her Master would allow her to carry his child and not dismiss her from her position._

-(Flashback End)-

She moaned when she remembered the sex that had occurred right after, and turned over so her face was lying on her Master's chest. Pet looked up when she heard her Master chuckle at her antics, and a gleam entered her eye when she looked back towards Slut and saw that her Master's erection was at full mast. A quick look at the book revealed why. It was a Muggle book, called Fifty Shades of Grey, that she had gotten her Master for his birthday. Of course she had given it to him privately, as the Death Eaters didn't know he liked Muggle books.

-Smut begins-

Pet lowered herself down his body, until her face was right over her Master's erection. Smiling at the fact that she would have her wonderful Master's seed in her throat, she quickly engulfed his cock in her mouth, deep-throating the ten-inch monstrosity. She felt her Master put her hair in a tight grip, and let him set the pace. Moaning as her Master thrust into her mouth while forcing her head down, she quickly brought him to an orgasm. She moaned again as she swallowed his cum, but before she could swallow it all, her face was pulled against Slut's and she willingly shared their Master's cum with her. Pet sat back and watched as Slut was pounded into by her Master, and giggled when he pulled out right before he came and his load landed on Slut's chest, and then her own. She smiled, feeling naughty as she rubbed the cum on her chest, allowing it to soak into her skin. When she was done, she looked up to see Slut once again curled up at the bottom of the bed, Master looking at her with a small smile on her face. She curled up with her Master again, and purring softly at the feel of him rubbing her hair and stomach, fell asleep.

Her Master continued to rub his hand and stomach while he looked her over. The Dark Lord smirked, and decided that turning Amy Potter into a loyal sex slave was the best decision he had ever made.


	4. Chapter 4

Voldemort's Pets (Rewrite)

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nor am I making any sort of monetary gain off of this fic.

Pet, the former Amy Potter, listened to her Master with rapt attention as he told her his plans. Her hand would occasionally twitch towards her pussy, which he noticed and his smirk would get bigger each time she did it. His plan was to get Remus Lupin, the werewolf who rejected his gift, and Sirius Black, the only Light-sided Black in history, on his side of the war. He wanted Lupin on his side as the werewolves were getting annoyed by his attempts to get them on Dumbledore's side, and he could always use another fighter of Lupin's caliber. Black would be able to fund his operations much better than the Malfoys, Lestranges, Carrows, or any of the other Pureblood families could, along with the Black Library being unparalleled with Dark Arts knowledge, even surpassing the Slytherin Castle library. His plan detailed having Pet fuck them while he watched under an Invisibility Cloak, and a scent concealment charm.

He would cast a spell on Black and the werewolf that wouldn't allow them to cum, and when their minds were broken from being unable to relieve themselves, they would do anything to cum. Pet would order them to pledge loyalty to her Lord and Master, fulfilling his plan. She finally couldn't take it anymore, and began fingering herself at the start of dominating the two men. As the head slave, she had developed a taste for dominating Slut, the former Bellatrix Lestrange, who was lesser in position than her. During sex, the Dark Lord often watched them as Pet dominated Slut with a strap-on.

"So, do you understand what I want you to do, Pet?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good, now get to it."

-(Three Days Later)-

Pet sat on a bar stool at a Muggle pub, trying hard to keep from cursing them as she looked around at the dirty Muggles. She was drinking a glass of scotch as she waited for Black and Lupin to arrive like they did every night to pick up a woman to fuck at the Muggle apartment they rented. Pet was under a specialized glamour that would hide her identity and made her appear twenty-three or twenty-four, and would hold despite any wards, except for the wards of Gringotts and her own Master's. She was also using a scent charm that disguised her scent so that Lupin wouldn't recognize her.

Pet shifted in her seat as she knew her Master was staring at her, and it was hard not to start fingering herself at the thought of him staring at her from under the Invisibility Cloak. Hearing a tinkling noise, she turned and saw the werewolf and the Black with no family loyalty enter the pub. The werewolf took a deep breath checking the scents of the pub, before his head whipped towards her, obviously smelling her arousal. They sat at the bar next to her, acting like they didn't know she was aroused. Her arousal increased as she thought about what her Master would do if she succeeded. This increase in arousal made the two Light wizards think that she was interested in them. By the end of the night, she would be at their apartment.

Pet moaned at the feeling of her ass and cunt being filled with cock, although it wasn't as nice as her Master's cock. Speaking of her Master, she opened her eyes and could see him sitting in the corner watching her get fucked while muttering spells that were keeping the two Light warriors from reaching orgasm. She had only cum once in the six hours they had been fucking as they weren't big enough to satisfy her like her Master could, and they weren't rough, the werewolf and Black making sure not to harm her. By now, the two Light wizards were beyond insanity due to them being at the tip of the iceberg, but unable to go over the edge due to the spells her Master was casting.

The werewolf grunted out, "Please, we'll do anything if you just let us cum. Please."

Pet raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Anything?"

Black yelled out, "Yes, anything!"

"Very well, swear fealty to the Dark Lord and you may cum."

Too focused on achieving orgasm to even think about what she said, the two immediately swore fealty to her Master. There was an aura of black as their magic signified that the oaths activated. Just like her and Slut, they were owned by her Master. Seeing her Master cast the spells that would allow them to climax, she got off of their cocks just in timed. Their cum narrowly avoided her and hit the wall, as she glared at them. She wouldn't accept anyone else's cum besides her Master's unless her Master ordered it. Her Master chuckled at her antics as he walked over to the unconscious men and looked in their eyes.

An hour later, Pet lay curled up against her Master as he made notes on finances after Black had set up a donation of a hundred galleons a day, as he still financed the Order of the Phoenix to avoid suspicions. Neither Black or Lupin remembered that night, although their subconscious still remained aware of what had happened along with the featly oath to their Lord, and would make sure Black and Lupin remained loyal. Her Master, finished with checking how the donation from the Black Vaults would help the cause, put the papers on the desk next to the bed before hugging her close to him, his hands placed protectively around the unborn child in her bloated stomach. Pet smiled, unable to wait for next month when she would give birth to her Master's Heir. A smile on her face, she fell asleep purring due to her Master's presence.

A.N.: So, Black and Lupin are now loyal to Voldemort. Sorry for the shortness, this chapter was rushed, as I don't really like writing Black and Lupin with any form of Harry Potter. Anyway, I'm taking requests. Favorite, follow, review.


	5. Chapter 5

Voldemort's Pets (Rewrite)

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognizable, nor am I making money off of this.

A.N.: So, thanks for all of the reviews, favs, and follows, it makes me swell with pride knowing that there are so many fans out there. Unfortunately, this story isn't one of my stories I really want to finish, and I'm just mainly throwing these out there just to help clear thoughts, and ignore the fact that a lot of my favorite authors haven't updated. Anyway, thanks to Deathus and Lazy Eyes Conway for the idea I'm using. Enjoy.

Amelia Bones sat in her chair, reading over the reports sent from the Hit Wizards in the field, and the reports that Scrigmeour thought important enough to send to her, meaning all of them. She cursed the political appointee, who was too lazy to do his own work, and often pushed it up to her. Despite being his superior, the bastard had Fudge's backing, and was able to get away with it. Idly she wondered why she stayed with the Ministry as Voldemort had been defeated back in '81, and she and her Hit Wizard team she led in '83 had avenged her brother and sister-in-law's deaths when they killed Borgin and Burke, who had been the ones to sell the specialized Portkeys that allowed the Death Eaters to gain access to Bones Manor. She sighed when she saw Hestia Jones, one of the Aurors still left on duty at this time of night, Order of the Phoenix member, and her protégé, walk past her door, talking to something near her throat. Having been an Order member herself back when Voldemort was around, she recognized the medallion.

Making her decision on whether or not to call it a night, she placed the documents in a safe under her desk that had been specially created for her by a Squib in Washington, D.C. The safe had wards on it, and then a final effort to keep the secrets inside from hands that didn't have the clearance. If someone cast an 'Alohamora' on the safe, a pound of C4 plastic explosive used by the Muggle military would detonate, killing whoever was trying to break into the safe, along with the documents and her office. As she closed and locked the safe, she never noticed Hestia Jones standing outside her doorway, just far enough away to where Amelia's Hit Wizard skills, slightly mellowed with nonuse and age, wouldn't notice her. When Amelia stepped outside of her office, everything went black when Hestia raised her wand at her.

Amelia groaned as she woke, and as she blinked away the blurriness of her eyes, she realized that she was in a dungeon somewhere. She tried to remember the last place she had been, and all that came up was her exiting her office and locking it behind her, before everything had gone black. The Head of the DMLE realized that she must of had been stunned, and she tried to think of who it could've been. She ruled Hestia out of the question, as Dumbledore had no reason to capture her, and the dungeon part wasn't part of his MO (modus operandi) with prisoners, as he believed in redemption, and according to him, redemption can't be done in a cell. Bones thought that maybe Dawlish was the one who stunned her, but before she could think on it, she heard the sound of footsteps, and judging from the sound, there were multiple people coming. She tried to pretend being unconscious still, but at the sounds of chuckling she knew her game was up.

The Head of the DMLE opened her eyes, and who she saw in front of her shocked her. Standing outside of her cell, with a slightly crazed look in her eyes, was Hestia, and the insane Bellatrix Lestrange.

_'How did she get out of Azkaban? No one's said anything about her escaping!'_

Bellatrix chuckled again at the slight fear in Amelia's eyes, before turning to Hestia, and saying, "Hestia, will you go get our Mistress? I'm sure she would want to watch, or even participate in what comes next. You know how horny it gets her."

Hestia nodded, and said, "Shall I get the new Pet, too?"

Bellatrix had a thoughtful look on her face, and she said, "Leave that up to the Master and Mistress. They'll decide what's best."

"Yes, Mistress."

With that, Hestia left the dungeons, obviously to get her Mistress, and a new Pet. Amelia, who had always been the dominant part in a relationship, knew what it meant, and she wondered who the Master and Mistress were, and why Hestia thought she should bring another Pet to insist in the interrogation. Her pride also bristled at the insult that she would even break to their wills, and waited to see who the bastards were. Who came down next shocked her to the core.

Following Hestia were two women, one under a cloak and wearing the famed Death Eater's silver mask, the other one completely naked except for a pair of panties covering her nether regions. She couldn't tell who the masked one was, although there was a nagging feeling that she knew her, and the identity of the unmasked one completely shocked her. It was Amy Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived. The Girl-Who-Lived smirked at the shocked face of the Director of the DMLE, before turning to Bellatrix. This movement allowed her to catch sight of the Dark Mark on her right arm.

"Is everything ready?"

Bellatrix nodded, and said, "Yes, Mistress."

"Good. Very well, let's see how well our Master taught us Legillemency shall we?"

"Yes, Mistress. The potion is ready in case it doesn't work."

With that, Amy looked into Amelia's eyes, and began her Legillemency assault on Amelia's barriers.

Twenty minutes later, the Girl-Who-Lived backed out of the Director's mind, smirking. She had nearly broken through the woman's shields, and had even caused her to cry out in pain a couple of times due to the assault. Amy rubbed her arm over the Dark Mark, smiling happily when she felt her Master's happiness at the success she had. As she looked at the gasping woman, Amy smirked when she came up with the perfect plan to break her shields.

She turned to the masked and unidentified woman, and said, "Would you take off your mask for me, and show our soon-to-be fellow slave who you are?"

The masked woman intoned, "Yes, Mistress", and took off her mask. The identity of the person under the mask shocked Amelia to the core so much, that it caused her mind to break. It was Susan Bones.

Two hours later, Amy stepped back from the former Amelia Bones with satisfaction, and smirked when she saw the devotion, love, and lust shining from her eyes as she looked at her Mistress. She brushed her Dark Mark, letting her Master know that the job was done, and nearly fell to her knees at the surge of happiness, approval, and love that came through the Mark. Amy smiled, as she thought about the few months she had helped her Master return to sanity, by regaining all his pieces of souls that he had stripped, except for the one that had already been destroyed by her before she saw the truth and joined her Master. She looked at the ring on her finger, and smiled happily, knowing that she would be getting married to her Master by the end of the week. After all, it wouldn't do to have the next Dark Lord be a bastard, and as her Master put it, having someone completely devoted to him by his side forever would make retirement interesting.

The former Light witch turned to Susan, whom she had kidnapped at one of the Portkey stops she had to take before arriving in Germany, where she would've spent time with Daphne Greengrass and her family, who had been _Imperioed_ to give the location of the stop, and then _Obliviated_ to forget the Imperious curse having been on them, and that Susan was supposed to spend time with them over summer break. She gripped the back of her head, and kissed her forcefully, biting harshly on her bottom lip, causing Susan to moan, and forced her tongue inside the slave's mouth. The Alpha slave soon had to break the kiss to breathe, causing Susan to moan in disappointment.

Smirking, Amy said, "How would you girls like to go up to Master's room?"

Their squealing was all the answer that Amy needed, before she led them upstairs and to where their Master was waiting.

-(Smut Scene)-

Inside the room, the Dark Lord Voldemort lay on the bed, smirking as he heard the giggles from outside, with his Pet trying to shush them. He acted asleep as he heard them open the door, and they spread out around the room. The Dark Lord tried to keep the smile off of his face and keep from laughing, but as he felt his fiancée's slim fingers slide down his underwear, letting his erect ten inch cock out to the world. He couldn't hold back the groan as he felt his fiancée's hot mouth engulf his cock, her tongue swirling around the tip and licking up along the vein along the bottom of his cock. Her giggle at making him groan, along with her moan at having her mouth full made him chuckle, and as he opened his eyes, he saw the three new Pets, the former Amelia Bones, Hestia Jones, and Susan Bones, watching with rapt attention and awe, while Bellatrix just finger-fucked herself while watching the show. Sitting up, and letting his back rest along the headboard, he picked up Amy, his eyes furrowing slightly at her lightweight, even with being eight months pregnant. Placing her carefully, he let his eyes focus on her pussy lips as she continued sucking his cock, until he let his tongue become serpentine and poked it inside Amy's pussy.

She screamed in pleasure, sending vibrations down his cock, causing him to moan into her pussy. He thrust his tongue into her, and swirling it around. Amy screamed out again, reaching her first orgasm as her walls tightened on his tongue. He smirked, before sticking two fingers into her pussy and thrusting them in and out while he licked what remained of her cum. As he made her cum again, he felt his balls start stirring.

He said, "Baby, I'm gonna cum straight into your dirty mouth."

She hummed in happiness as she came yet again, and the vibrations down his cock pushed him over the edge. His load blew straight in her mouth, and she made sure not to swallow any. He smiled when she showed him her full mouth, and then groaned when she shared his cum with Susan. That was hot. He looked at Amelia and Hestia, and smirked as he saw them fucking themselves with conjured dildos, as they knew they wouldn't be getting fucked by their Master until they could be taken by their Mistress as well. Bellatrix was passed out in the corner from having multiple orgasms from watching Amy give their Master a blowjob. Voldemort smirked when Susan kissed her Aunt, both moaning as they shared the cum that Amy had given Susan. Hestia and Amy were both moaning as they kissed each other, before they broke apart with a string of his cum connecting their lips. He groaned at the sight, before he collapsed on the bed, feeling tired.

-(Smut Over)-

Amy quickly cuddled up next to him, her green eyes looking up at him with love, lust, and devotion shining in them. She pressed a kiss to his lips, as he gently rubbed his hand on her stomach, chuckling when he felt the baby kick. Amy's face was full of love and joy when she felt the kick, and she knew that her son would be exactly like his daddy, in every department, including the size department. She felt herself grow wet at the thought of eventually fucking her son, who would also be her Master like her future husband.

Amy smiles again, and says, "Master, thanks for allowing me to refer to myself by my name. I liked being Pet, but it feels more natural being Amy again."

Voldemort smiled, kissing her gently on the head, and said, "It's no problem at all, Amy. After all, I can't have my wife calling herself Pet can I?"

Amy chuckled softly as she looked at Amelia and Susan curled up at the bottom of the bed, hugging each other and occasionally purring. She smiled wickedly at her Pets, before turning back to her Master and laying her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. As her eyes drew heavy and the land of Morpheus began to claim her, she heard him chuckling at the pair.

A.N.: Okay, so this chapter is over. Later on, I will do an interlude/flashback type of deal which shows how Hestia and Susan were turned into Pets. So, for those inevitable complaints of how I'm portraying Voldemort and Amy, there are a couple of reasons for that:

1) the Wizarding World is not accepting of bastards, and if they are married, the child will not only be the Heir of Slytherin, but also the Black, Peverell, and Potter Heir

2) I think that a sane Voldemort is a lot more scary than a crazy Voldemort, because even though he's predictable, his servants will be that much more loyal because he's not cursing them right and left

3) Voldemort now loves Amy, due to having his souls back and only having one Horcrux to remain immortal (Amy). He will eventually find a substitute for Horcruxes (Fountain of Youth maybe?)

4) Voldemort won't be mushy, will be evil still, not good. I just find a sane evil man a lot more scary than a crazy evil man, with loyal servants. Just a personal thought.

Anyway, don't know if any of those make sense to you or not as I wrote the reasons pretty fast since I'll have to unplug my internet tomorrow, and won't be able to post anything except replies until Saturday/Sunday. Hope you liked the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Voldemort's Pets (Rewrite)

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Nymphadora Tonks walked into the Auror office and into her cubicle to finish a report of the attack on the Malfoys in their Manor yesterday, which resulted in Lucius and Draco being killed, with Narcissa and Lucrezia, Lucius's sister, missing, and a Dark Mark over the Manor, casting an eerie green glow over the area as the Aurors scoured the area for any clues, before they had to leave when someone cast Fiendfyre on the Manor, destroying it and any remaining evidence that they had missed.

She had just finished her report when Emmeline Vance, her partner, walked in and said, "Director Bones wants us to come to her office."

"Okay. Just let me send the report to Scrigmeour, and we can go."

She placed the report in the 'Out' box on her desk, and said, "Scrigmeour," while tapping it with her wand. The report disappeared, to arrive in Scrigmeour's 'In' box. The two Aurors left the office, and went to Bones's office, passing by Hestia, not noticing the shark-like smile adopted after passing them, or her touching her right arm. When the two Aurors got to Bones's office, they knocked twice before entering when the Director told them to.

After they sat down, Amelia said, "Tonks, Vance, I have job for you two. An informant in Knockturn Alley gave us a tip to a major cache of Dark artifacts, and after he was found murdered in one of the seedier alleyways, it gave credence to his tip. I want you two to do a scouting mission before we hit the cache. Dawlish and Jones will be your support during this mission in case things go south."

Tonks and Emmeline nodded their heads, and exited the office. As they left, Bones's smile grew predatorily as she cast several privacy charms on her door and lifted up the sleeve of her right arm, revealing the Dark Mark.

She brought her left hand to it, and with a finger on it, said, "My Lord, the two Halfbloods have just left my office."

The Director of the DMLE shuddered with pleasure when she felt the acceptance come back, and as her hand reached towards her now very wet pussy, she wondered if she could bring Hestia in her office to pleasure her, or maybe take her home so Susan could enjoy Hestia as well.

Tonks walked through the dirty alley, approaching the building from which she would observe the activity by going around the warehouse that contained the cache of Dark artifacts. Her and Emmeline had caught notice of the activity almost as soon as they entered Knockturn, when they saw a line of people carrying crates that reeked of Dark Magic down to the warehouse, being watched carefully by overseers. The two Aurors had walked past the warehouse to determine where they should set up observation. Emmeline had taken an apartment to the rear of the warehouse, and Tonks had decided to take on towards the front. As she stepped through the doorway and into the apartment building, she never noticed the red light that hit her in the head, causing everything to go black.

When Tonks came around, she blinked away the bleariness before she saw that she was locked in a cell with Emmeline. She saw that her partner was unconscious, and shook her awake. Vance opened her eyes, blinking rapidly until Tonks came into focus.

She exclaimed, "Oh, thank Merlin that you're alright! They stunned me before you came around!"

Tonks shushed her, and whispered, "Do you know where we are?"

Vance shook her head, and said, "No. I was unconscious until we got here, and when I came around, you were still out of it, and then they stunned me again. Do you think Amelia's searching for us?"

Tonks nodded, and said, "Definitely. We were supposed to report in as soon as we set up our OPs (Observation Points)."

A chuckle, Dark and evil, that sent chills down the two Aurors' spines was heard as four people wearing the Death Eater cloaks and silver masks entered the dungeon. From the way the Death Eaters held and positioned themselves, it was obvious that the leader had massive respect and loyalty from the other three members.

The leader said, "You think the Director of the DMLE, a busy position, is going to be searching for two low-ranking Aurors? Even I wouldn't have the time to search for you, and I'm an excellent multi-tasker."

This comment earned giggles from his three female companions, until Tonks yelled, "Fuck you! Amelia is several times the person you will ever be you sick scum!"

Almost immediately, faster than even Tonks and Vance's speed, a wand was in the hand of one of the three woman's hand, and there was a shout of "Crucio!"

Tonks writhed on the ground, scratching at herself trying to get rid of the pain. The curse was held for a minute, and Vance could see the signs of Tonks breaking.

She yelled, "Stop it!"

The caster of the course paid no heed to her yell, until the leader said, "That's enough, my little Slut. It's good to see that you're so ready to defend my honor."

With a growl, the woman dropped the curse, and said, "The Bitch insulted you, Master. No one, not even Mistress, is allowed to do that."

The man chuckled and said, "Nice to know how loyal you are to me, my Slut. Unfortunately, your Mistress can't be down here due to the closeness of delivery. Please continue. I need to observe your skills after all. Just make sure she doesn't end up like the Longbottoms or dead."

"Yes, Master. Crucio!"  
The woman cast the Cruciatus curse again, causing Tonks to scream out in pain again, and start writhing. Emmeline was yelling, but the woman ignored it, focusing solely on Tonks and her Master, until Tonks started to giggle, and the woman stopped the curse.

Tonks, her eyes bright with madness and something else that Emmeline couldn't identify, asked in an eerily similar baby-type voice that her Aunt had used, "Aww, why'd you stop? It was just getting fun!"

Shuddering at how Tonks sounded like Bellatrix Lestrange, she turned away from her friend, not wanting to see her madness. As she turned, she attracted Tonks's attention, who let a feral smile come out. Emmeline let out a sob, knowing that she would be next, and not noticing Tonks come up behind her, and growing her nails into razor sharp claws. With a snarl, Tonks brought her claws to Emmeline's neck, and slit it. As she stepped away to watch Emmeline bleed out, the head Death Eater let out a chuckle and took off his mask, revealing the face of an older Tom Riddle, with only slightly serpentine features.

As he waved his hand and healed the wounds of Emmeline Vance, along with knocking her out, he asked, "Miss Tonks, would you like to receive more pain and pleasure?"

Tonks, now in a feral-like state as a result of the torture, nodded, and howled out, "Yes! Must have more pain!"

Chuckling at the antics of the mad woman, he withdrew a potion from within his robes, and tossed it to Tonks, who caught it, saying, "Drink that potion, and you will as much pain as you want. You won't regret it."  
Her feral state and need for pain and pleasure overriding her common sense, Tonks downed the potion and fell unconscious. The three other Death Eaters removed their masks and robes, revealing the faces of Bellatrix Lestrange, Hestia Jones, and Susan Bones, each with the Dark Marks on their arms. They unlocked the cell, and removed Tonks from it, and Hestia and Susan began carrying her up the stairs, leaving Vance in the cell. Voldemort dropped his robes, revealing his erect ten-inch dick that was hard from the display that Bellatrix had given him, and walked over to his Slut. Kissing her hard and biting on her lip hard enough to draw blood, he made sure that he had her full and undivided attention.

Drawing away, making her moan in loss, he said, "If this works, and she becomes a submissive Bitch, do the same with our other guest, except with the other potion. Now, I must go attend to my wife. Just give her the potion if it doesn't work. Tonks will make an excellent Death Hand."

Bellatrix nodded, and said, "Yes, Master."

As he began walking up the stairs, he turned, and said, "Come up to the room when you've finished."

With that, he walked up the stairs leaving Bellatrix with lidded eyes due to the lost that immediately sprang up within her at his words, and her pussy dripping wet. All was right with her world.

Bitch woke up, blinking away the blurriness, and looking for her Master and Mistresses. She spotted Mistress Bellatrix sitting in a chair next to her bed, and immediately got off the bed, and crawled to the feet of her Mistress, where she positioned herself, waiting for an order. Bellatrix chuckled, and brought a hand down to her head, petting Bitch like one would a dog. Bitch purred at her Mistress's petting, and started to grow wet. She whined when her Mistress's hand went away, but her smile grew when she saw her Mistress put her hand in her robes, only to be disappointed when she saw her Mistress pulled out a potion.

Bellatrix smirked at the look on the new slave's face, and said, "Do you want to be a good Bitch? If you do, then you have to drink this potion."

Wanting to be a good Bitch, the slave immediately drank the potion only to collapse unconscious once again, in order for her to not feel the pain of the transformation. Bellatrix smiled lovingly at Bitch, and a bit maliciously, as the changes began to take place, both on the outside and inside.

Bitch's nails began to lengthen, and turn into claws, which quickly dulled, and a light sprouting of fur began to grow on her body. Her ears turned into dog ears, while a tail grew out from her spinal column. Inside of her, her sex drive increased to be like that of a bitch in heat, and her mental process began to change even more radically. She began to think more like a dog and less like a human. The last change was her intelligence decreasing. With that, the potion finished its job, and began to leave her system, slowing bringing Bitch back to the world of consciousness.

When Bitch woke, she saw that she was laying down at the feet of her Mistress Bellatrix, and yipped softly to get her attention. Bellatrix looked down at her, smirking as she reached a hand down and began scratching behind one of her ears, while attaching a collar and leash with the other. The collar had a little metal rectangle on it that said 'Bitch' on it. Bellatrix smirked when Bitch whined a couple of minutes later, obviously horny.

She said, "Now Bitch, I know what you want, and I would love to do it for you, but I can't. We aren't allowed to take new Pets without Mistress participating, to show them their place on the totem pole. And since she's so close to having our Master's child, she can't take you yet."  
Bitch looked at her Mistress, and said, "Mistress Amy not well?"

Bellatrix chuckled, and said, "Mistress is doing well, Bitch. It's just that all of her energy is being taken up by caring for our Young Master."

Bitch smiled at the thought of the Young Master, but growled out, "Young Master needs to get out. Bitch need sex."

She finished the last sentence with a whine, causing Bellatrix to laugh. They stayed that way for a while, with Bellatrix just scratching Bitch behind the ear while her other hand scratched her on head, neck, back, everywhere.

Bitch whined, and said, "Mistress, Bitch hungry."

Bellatrix chucked, and said, "Very well. Let's go get you some food."

As she stood up, she gripped the leash in her right hand, and walked out of the room, with Bitch crawling behind her. The two women walked down to the kitchen, where there were two bowls that each said Bitch on them. Bellatrix picked both of them up, and poured water in one of them and puppy chow in the other. Due to the potion she had taken, Bitch would only be able to eat dog food and small amounts of human food. Bitch descended on both bowls with a ravenous hunger, and when she finished, she picked up her food bowl and carried it to Mistress Bellatrix, where she whined. Bellatrix chuckled at Bitch, and as she put more food in the bowl, she smiled. She couldn't wait until Kitten was done, then it would be some serious fun.

A.N.: So, I already had this written, and I decided to get this out before I leave for classes today. Emmeline's turn will be the next chapter, and it will be the chapter after when I have them get taken, or the chapter after the birthing of Voldemort's son and Heir. And quick question, would having sex with Bitch be considered bestiality since she has features of a dog? Or would it just be partial? I've always wondered that. Anyway, tell me what you think.

NOTICE

I have a poll up that's asking about what you guys think about me doing a Hunger Games story, that I personally think will be a more badass version of it. Meaning, same amount of romance, and more violence. Please check it out. Thank You.


	7. Chapter 7

Voldemort's Pets (Rewrite)

Ch. 7

Emmeline Vance work with a start, and looked around in slight confusion, until the memory of what had happened came back to her. She let out a sob as she began crying, before a mad cackle broke out from elsewhere. The Auror turned around to see Bellatrix Lestrange standing outside of her cell, along with Tonks, who was covered in fur and had features of a dog. She shuddered, and backed away from the mad witch and broken Tonks, until her back touched the hard stone wall. Lestrange let out another cackle, this time joined by Tonks, before she withdrew her wand from her robe, and silently unlocked the door to the cell. Vance gained hope, knowing that she could overpower the witch and take her wand, as Lestrange still suffered slightly from her stay in Azkaban. When Lestrange was close enough, Vance pounced, and quickly overpowered Lestrange. Before she could do anything though, a stunner hit her in the back.

As Bellatrix stood up and kicked the unconscious Auror before retrieving her wand, she said, "Excellent job, Bitch. Mistress is pleased with you very much."

Bitch smiled happily and purred at the praise, saying, "Thank you, Mistress."

Bellatrix said, "Now, help carry our new Kitten upstairs. She'll become your new sister once she is in the transformation room."

Bitch gushed at the opportunity to get a sister, and helped her Mistress carry the soon to be Kitten upstairs and into the room where she had been transformed. There, Hestia, a very competent Potioneer, handed them the two potions needed to change Emmeline into Kitten. Bellatrix opened up Emmeline's mouth, and poured the first potion in, before doing a spell that made her swallow. Then they waited, with Hestia going to brew more potions.

Two hours later, spent with Bellatrix playing with herself and Bitch watching, Emmeline opened her eyes. She immediately began looking for her Master and Mistresses, relaxing when she saw her Mistress Bellatrix and her sister.

Emmeline immediately bowed to her Mistress, and said, "Mistress. I'm very sorry for the attack on you earlier, I don't know what came over me! Please, I can make it up to you!"

Emmeline babbled on, causing Bellatrix to get annoyed as all attempts to get her to quiet were ignored, until Bitch drew her wand, and shouted, "Crucio!"

The Metamorphagus slave held the curse until Emmeline went from screaming, to giggling, then to mad cackling. Emmeline moaned at the loss, and began writhing, scratching at herself in order to get more pain. Bellatrix, who had seen this when she broke the Longbottoms, immediately forced the second potion down Emmeline's throat. As she fell unconscious and the changes began to occur, Bellatrix left the room to talk to her Master. She came up to the master bedroom, and knocked lightly on the door.

Her Master said, "What?"

"Master, it's Bella. May I come in?"

She heard him sigh, then a click announced that the door was unlocked. The slave entered the master bedroom and turned towards the bed. Her Master was sitting next to her Mistress, talking to her softly and rubbing a hair through her hair. The baby was taking a lot out of her Mistress since she was so young, and so she had to eat and sleep a lot. As she neared her Master, she felt a pang of jealousy, knowing that her Master would never do that for her, but crushed the feeling. She bowed to her Master.

"Well?"

Bellatrix said, "It seems that Bitch has a bit of a malicious side. She tortured Vance into a level of insanity greater than hers but less than the Longbottoms. Vance's going to have to permanently wear a pain collar. I'm sorry, Master."

Voldemort looked at the slave, then at his unconscious wife, then sighed. Regaining a couple of pieces of his soul had done much for his sanity, no longer was he the megalomaniac of the first war. He no longer just killed for shits and giggles, and now was planning targeted strikes against the mudbloods and Ministry. His plans called for as little Pureblood loss, knowing that the deaths of the McKinnons, Prewetts, and Bones had cost him the support of the neutral families and his foreign supporters as well. Making his decision, he sighed again.

"Very well. Make sure that she has the pain collar, I can't afford her to start harming herself. I'll leave your and Bitch's punishment for later."

Bellatrix, who had been afraid of what her Master would do, gushed, "Yes, Master! Thank you, Master!"

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, then stated, "You are dismissed. Tell Hestia to come up here with the needed potions please."

Bellatrix left the room to do her Master's bidding, like a good slave.

When Kitten opened her eyes, she mewled cutely when she saw her Mistress Bellatrix, talking to her Mistress Susan. Both women turned around, and smiled when they saw Kitten. The potion had turned the former Auror into a sexed-up catgirl, changing her mind to fit one as well. Kitten mewed again, before rolling off the bed, and kneeling at her Mistresses' feet. She purred when Susan leaned down to scratch her behind one of her ears.

Her eyes were almost shut from the pleasure, until Bellatrix said, "Bitch, would you like to meet your new sister?"

Kitten's eyes shot open, and a huge grin crossed her face at the thought of meeting her sister. She hoped that Bitch would want to meet her as well.

Her hope was well founded when Bitch said, "Yes, Mistress Bella. Please let me see my new sister!"

Bellatrix chuckled, and said, "Very well, Bitch. Amelia, would you please bring her in?"

Kitten watched the door where Mistress Bella was at, and saw Mistress Amelia walk through the door with a leash in her hand. When she saw Bitch walk through, Kitten squealed with excitement at seeing her sister. Amelia allowed Bitch to hug Kitten, and smirked when both girls moaned when their breasts touched.

A chuckle was heard from the door, and when all eyes fell on their Master and Mistress, the occupants of the room immediately bowed submissively. The two walked in the room, with the Master supporting the Mistress. Amy walked over to Susan, and kissed her softly.

She pulled away from Susan, making her moan at the loss of her Mistress's lips, and said, "Glad to see you back, Susan."

Susan smiled happily, and said, "Thank you, Mistress. I'll always be yours, and now Master's, too."

Amy chuckled, while Voldemort asked, "What do you mean by that, Pet?"

The former Light witch said, "Even before she took the potion, she was a submissive little bitch. She had sworn undying loyalty to me in second year."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, then said, "Really? So you were already dominant? But why did you submit to me so quickly and easily, even before you were given the potion?"

Amy, looking at her Master with love, lust, and wavering devotion, said, "I had researched that on one of my trips to the library. I've known I was submissive since first year, when I got wet when Ron commanded me during McGonnagol's challenge. There were a couple of cases like mine, where someone was abused in their childhood, and their magic pretty much forced them to be submissive, but they also liked to be dominant to those of lesser power. The reason I am so submissive to you, my Master, is because you are the most powerful person in the world, or magical one anyway. I'm pretty sure I would be as submissive as hell to the Muggle bastard President of the United States, with nuclear missiles at his command. But since everyone else in the world, including Dumbledore, is less powerful than me, I wish to be a second. And Susan's magic was overwhelmed by mine when we first actually started talking. She's been mine ever since."

The Dark Lord chuckled, and said, "That is excellent, my Pet. But will she answer to you or me?"

"She will answer to you, because ultimate authority transferred to you when I became your slave. Susan was following an earlier order of mine to resist you."

The Dark Lord nodded, then said, "Do you have any more?"

Amy shook her head, and said, "No, My Lord. But the Mudblood bitch may be open to it."

"Very well. Now you must sit. It is not good for you to be walking around for long."

"Of course Master."

But when Pet sat down on the bed in the room, she had to bend forward a bit. Almost immediately, she let out a blood curdling cry, before vomited blood.

Voldemort immediately took charge, "Bellatrix, Hestia! Get the potions! Susan, Amelia, prepare an area for birth. Bitch, Kitten, please leave for now. But stay in the house."

The slaves did as they were told, and ten minutes later, Amelia, who had training for this when she was a field medic with the Aurors, was delivering the baby. Two hours after entering labor, another soul entered the room.

A.N.: So, the ninth chapter is done! If you couldn't tell already, I have no clue what I'm talking about when I'm saying stuff about magical core, mind, etc. I'm trying to explain why she's sub, yet dom. But I think I'm failing. Anyway, I'm open to suggestions, and the next chapter will have the intro of the new slaves.


	8. The Delacour Sisters: Death Hands

Voldemort's Pets (Rewrite)

Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning! Non-consensual sex ahead, although it does become consensual. If you don't like it, skip it.

* * *

Amy walked into her Master's study, to find him leaning back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling. She watched him for a couple of moments before tapping a fist on the wall, catching her Master's attention.

He turned his attention on her, and asked, "Yes, my Pet?"

She smiled at what he called her, before saying, "Master, you've been up here for ages. You don't even eat the meals that the house-elves bring up to you. What's wrong?"

He sighed as he looked at her, before saying, "Fudge isn't cooperating. And he hasn't opened himself up for any assassination attempts so we can set Umbridge in place. She has no clue how much she helps me."

Amy thought, then smiled crossed her face as she thought of something.

She asked, "What do you think of me going to France, Master?"

He turned a curious eye to her, and said, "Tell me more."

* * *

A week later, Amy landed in France by way of a Portkey that had been covered by Amelia. She instantly had both of her unmarked wands in hand, which she had gotten after the Phoenix feather wand stopped working after she became her Master's slave, as she looked around the open field that the Portkey had taken her to. Seeing that it was clear, she apparated away to Paris.

When she arrived in the magical part of France, she went into the French version of Knockturn Alley, making sure that both of her wands were within easy grasp and her senses on alert. She walked down to a bar, called the 'Vampire's Fang', and walked in. A quick look found the person she was meeting with, and she sat down at the booth across from the hooded man. It was quick, three words were said, and Amy left the bar, instantly aware of the French Auror that followed her out. She entered a side alley, and when the Auror walked past, trying to not be obvious, Amy stunned her, then apparated quickly with the unconscious woman.

At the room in the seedy inn that she had paid for to not ask questions, Amy put up swards then laid the woman on the bed. A walk to a potions trunk had her grabbing a potion and unstopping it, before forcing the woman to drink it. As the woman began to convulse as her body underwent a transformation, Amy sat back to watch the show as a hand entered her robe.

* * *

Two hours later, the potion finished its work and the French Auror woke. The woman looked around until her eyes landed on Amy. A smile lit up her face as she saw her Mistress and she made her way to kneel at Amy's feet.

The woman said, "Mistress."

Amy smirked, before checking the time. Seeing that she had time to fuck the new slave, she smirked again.

She said, "Slave, get on the bed."

The Auror followed her Mistress's orders, and laid down on the bed, legs spread and chest jutted forward. Amy smiled as she observed the new slave, the potion had worked excellently. The Auror's breasts had grown from a small A cop to a large D cup, and she looked like sex on legs. After a couple of trials and errors, her Master had discovered that there were different variants of the potion used to make them slaves. The variant used on the Auror made her completely submissive to anyone that even remotely had a commanding voice, and her body practically screamed to be dominated. Once her sweep of the Auror was done, Amy vanished the Frechie's clothes to reveal her nether regions, which were clean shaven.

Amy walked to another trunk, which was full of her toys. She removed a butt plug, a strap-on that was ten inches in length and two inches in width, and a pair of nipple clamps. The slave grew even wetter seeing her Mistress's toys, before screaming in pain and pleasure as a Crucio hit her. Amy's wand kept the curse up as the slave writhed, even cumming. She dropped the curse when the slave was brought to a second orgasm, and looked into the eyes of the slave, smirking at the slightly manic look, which widened when Amy skillfully shoved the buttplug up the slave's ass.

(Smut Scene)

The slave moaned at the feeling of her rosebud being stretched, before she she screamed in ecstasy as one of her nipples was bitten and pulled by her Mistress, and then clamped. She panted, looking at her Mistress with love, loyalty, and devotion in her eyes, and then moaned as her Mistress picked up the other clamp, knowing that the process was going to be repeated. When the clamp was attached, the former Auror moaned like a slut. Amy stepped back to observe her handiwork with a smirk, which became replaced by a frown as she saw that something was missing and she went back to her trunk of toys. After a little searching, Amy found what she was looking for, and stepped back, with two pairs of handcuffs in hand. She attached them to the wrists, ankles, and bedposts, keeping the slave spread eagle with her pussy open for all to see and access.

Amy put on the strap-on and hissed with pleasure as the magic of the device melded it with her pussy, so she could feel the pleasure of fucking her slave as if she had a dick. She stroked the flesh-like shaft to make sure it was working, before she slammed into the slave's cunt, who screamed out in pleasure as her Mistress began to fuck her. Amy set a fast and hard pace, slamming into the slave's pussy with ferocious strokes, the wet slaps showing how much the woman was loving it. In no time at all, the Frenchie had reached multiple orgasms.

When Amy felt her pleasure growing and an orgasm grow near, she pulled out of the slave's stretched pussy, causing a moan of disappointment until the rod touched her lips. She obediently opened her mouth and started sucking, bring Amy to a close. When she came, the Auror swallowed, the feeling of which brought her to another orgasm.

(Smut Over)

Amy pulled out of the slave's mouth, and took off the strap-on. She made a Portkey to the Manor out of one of the Auror's shoes, and handed it to the bitch, who she had freed from the bed. The Auor was still naked with the butt plug still in and the clamps attaced. The woman held it, obviously wondering where it would take her.

Amy said, "This Portkey will take you to our Master's home. You are to wait at where it drops you off until someone comes and gets you. Remember slave, you are at the bottom of the totem pole with Kitten and Puppy. You're to do everything that our Master and fellow slaves tell you to do, even if they tell you to kill yourself."

"Yes, Mistress."

Amy looked at the obedient and submissive woman, and planted a gentile kiss on her lips before stepping back and watching the Portkey leave. She chucked as she recalled that she never leared the woman's name, before getting dressed and heading out into the streets.

* * *

It took her a half hour to walk through the streets of Muggle Paris to reach her destination. She walked in through the lobby and into an elevator that the Muggles didn't seem to notice. Once in, she pushed a button and then changed from her Muggle clothes to robes. When the door opened, she walked to the receptionist for the Magical section of the Hotel Ritz.

As the woman looked up to greet the new arrival, she found herself on the business end of two wands. They both unleashed a red red light, and she knew no more. A Portkey that had been made just for this purpose was attached to the woman, which took her back to Riddle Manor. Amy smirked coldly, her face hidden underneath the bone white mask of the Death Eaters. She proceeded to leave the lobby to finish her mission, making sure that the white mask was off so as not to spook the Aurors and Hit-Wizards guarding her target.

Two Aurors, unaware of her mission and what had transpired in the lobby, were standing at the stairwell. They nodded at her, before dropping from two killing curses, and Amy began to walk up the stairs. At the door, she could see six Aurors and two Hit-Wizards, each of them there for the purpose of guarding her target. Both of the Hit-Wizards were female, along with one of the Aurors. She would stun them to make her Master pleased.

As she walked down the hall, making sure not to attract their attention, she waited until she could get the drop on the Hit-Wizards, who posed the greatest threat. Unlike her Master, she was not immortal. They never knew what hit them as a stunner hit both of them, before she turned and took out the Aurors before they could even draw their wands, skills decreased by years of peace. Her targets and the Hit-Wizard in the room with them were none the wiser as her Master had taught her silent casting. She attached Portkeys to the three stunned and bound women, making sure none of them had a wand, before turning to the door her target was behind.

* * *

(Smut-Just to be safe)

Fleur Delacour moaned softly at the tongue that was driving her wild. She tweaked a nipple, trying to bring herself closer to the currently out of reach orgasm that her skilled lover kept denying. It was maddening, but as she looked down at her lover, she couldn't help but smile. If her dad knew what she and Gabrielle, who was sitting in a chair and fucking herself with a dildo, got up to with their personal guard, he would have a stroke.

As she felt herself come to a close, she heard the door suddenly smash open. Her eyes widened upon seeing the mask of a Death Eater before everything went black.

* * *

Amy looked at the scene she had entered to with a grin as she stunned the three females. It looked like the French Head of the DMLE's daughters weren't as golden as the media was led to believe. Her grin widened as she thought of everything she would do with them. After quickly making a Portkey, she grabbed a hold of the rope around their bound and stunned forms.

She muttered, "Master", and felt the familiar hook behind the navel sensation as the Portkey activated and took her way. When her feet touched solid ground, she was immediately attacked and pulled into a hug.

A French-accented voice shouted, "Mistress, welcome back!"

Amy smiled at the former French Auror, and said, "It's good to be back. Is the Master home?"

The new slave nodded happily, and said, "Master's in the study with Mistress Bella and Kitten."

Amy smirked, then said, "Take these three down to the dungeons and give the youngest blonde and the dark-haired one the potions. Save the oldest blonde for when I come down in a while."

"Yes, Mistress."

Amy went up the stairs leading to the rest of the Manor, leaving the slave to take care of the three women. Amy still had her robes and mask on, and she nodded at the ones she passed until she reached the part of the Manor that was only used by her Master, the slaves, and the Inner Circle. As she walked to her Master's study, she had a quick snogging (first British word in the story!) session with Susan, leaving the slave wanting more from her Mistress.

(Smut)

When she reached the door, she opened it to see the sight of Kitten curled up like a cat on the floor, passed out and two of her holes leaking cum, and her Master pounding into Bella, who was bent over the desk. Lord Voldemort had looked over at the door when he heard it open. He smirked upon seeing Amy, and gestured for her to sit in front of Bella. She did so and almost immediately moaned as Bella began to instinctively lap at her pussy. At the familiar taste and sound, Bella's eyes shot open and looked up to see her Mistress. She smiled, then increased her fervor at which she ate her Mistress out. As Bella reached another orgasm, her walls squeezed her Master's cock with everything they had, earning a grunt as Voldemort shot his load into her, before she passed out with a smile and Amy's juices on her face.

Voldemort pulled out of her, and looked at Amy, saying, "I'm assuming that your mission was successful?"

"Yes, Master. In addition to the two targets, I captured two Aurors, three Hit-Wizards, and a receptionist."

Voldemort smirked, glad that she had followed his suggestion to capture women who would be useful, and said, "Excellent. The Hit-Wizards and Aurors will make excellent Death Hands alongside the two Delacours. I could always use a receptionist as well."

Amy smiled happily, before she asked, "Is there anything else I could do for you Master?"

His smirk was all the answer she needed. He waved his hand at her, vanishing her clothes, and revealing her naked form for him to see. The pregnancy hadn't made any marks on her body, and she looked like she hadn't been pregnant at eyes grew dark with lust at her naked form, and he walked over to her. She immediately melted in his hands, as he kissed her roughly. Amy let his tongue dominate her mouth, before he pulled away, making her wishing for more. The Dark Lord smirked at the effect he had on her, before a thought entered his head.

"I want your mouth on my cock."

As he sat down in a chair, Amy knelt between his legs, and began to swirl her tongue around his cock, cleaning up the cum that had been left on it from Bella's and Kitten's pussies. She looked up at him, her eyes full of lust and love, then engulfed the large dick, causing him to hiss in pleasure. The Alpha Slave began to bob up and down, sucking and licking on it like a sucker. As she probed his slit, the Dark Lord felt his release coming. When the torrent of cum entered her mouth, Amy made sure to swallow it all and lick for any that escaped like a good slave.

Still hard, the Dark Lord said, "Bend over the desk."

The slave immediately obeyed, and bent over the desk, which had been cleared of papers, and allowing her Master easy access to her ass and cunt. He smirked coldly, as he gently rested his cock on her nether lips, making her moan in anticipation, before he pulled away and swiftly entering her ass. She screamed out in pleasure as he set a fast and hard pace, pounding into her roughly. As he saw a hand reach down to her breasts, Voldemort grabbed her wrist tightly, causing her eyes to widen and look at him.

He said, "Don't pleasure yourself."

The slave nodded, and put the hand back on the desk, letting her Master take her. On her third orgasm, Voldemort finally finished, his load going straight in her ass. As he pulled out, cock flaccid, he looked at the dirty thing, her cum and shit covering it.

He growled out, "Clean it."

"Yes, Master."

The slave began to clean it, moaning at the taste of his cum, her cum, and her own shit. It was highly erotic, she felt herself cum once more at the action.

(Smut Over)

As the two left the study, leaving Bella and Kitten lying where they were, Voldemort whispered, "It's good to have you back, Pet. The others all seem to be lacking."

That night, Susan was the slave with the honor of joining them for bed. She would be sore for the rest of the weak.

* * *

Fleur Delacour opened her eyes to find herself in a cell. Her memories came back in a rush as she searched the cell for her sister, only to find itempty. Tears came to her eyes, before a door opened with a creaking noise. She heard the sounds of three pairs of heels walking towards her cell, only going silent once they were standing in front of her. The daughter of the Head of the French DMLE looked up to know who her captors were, only to gasp.

Gabrielle and their lover, Marseille, were both standing the with woman, who looked strikingly familiar. It only took a couple of seconds before she realized that it was Amy Potter, the missing Girl-Who-Lived. All three of them were naked, with cum dripping out of their nether regions, revealing their impressive figures, making her eyes darken with lust before she could stop herself. What was most surprising was the Dark Marks on their arms, which quickly snapped her out of the lust-induced staring she had been drawn into at the sight of the three women. A quick look at Gabrielle's body told her exactly what she needed to know.

The part Veela yelled out, "No!"

Gabrielle's body had matured since the day they had been captured, which only happened in two situations. One, the Veela reaches their maturity, where they would be given their form that would attract their mate. But Gabrielle's maturity was a year away, meaning that the second option had happened. Veela were highly sexual creatures, which made them perfect slaves. No wizards or witches cast a spell on them to do it, it was just in the Veela nature. Whenever a Veela found a Master, their body would undergo maturity, looking like adult Veela. It was very rare for that to happen in today's world, with the Veela usually remaining in colonies so things like this didn't happen.

Her thoughts cut off abruptly when she saw the shit-eating grins, that somehow managed to look sinister, that appeared on the three women's faces. Instantly on guard, she watched them wearily, but when they all suddenly bowed, their noses touching the ground, it took her by surprise. But when another person entered the room, she instantly knew why they were bowing. The Dark Lord Voldemort was here.

She watched him gently place a kiss on Amy's lips, that quickly turned into a rough snogging session, where the Dark Lord showed his dominance over the Girl-Who-Lived. Despite her attempts, Fleur couldn't keep the wet spot from forming on her panties at the show, which only got larger when Voldemort repeated the process with Gabrielle and Marseille. Her arousal was so much, that the Dark Lord could smell it, making him chuckle. He turned to her, and with a flick of his hand unlocked her cell door, a show of power that made her even more aroused, even forcing her to suppress a moan. If there was one thing that Veela were attracted to, it was power and dominance.

(Smut-Not really right now, but I don't know where else to let it be known)

When he entered the cell, Fleur tried to get up, but she found herself cuffed to the bench she was lying on. The Dark Lord chuckled at her struggles, before he waved his hand again, vanishing her clothes and revealing her wet, _very wet_, pussy to him. He smirked, before he vanished his own clothes with a wave of his hand, and letting her see his hardening ten-inch dick. She tried to hide her drool at the sight, but was unsuccessful, while the three women outside the cell didn't even try to hide theirs. By the time he reached her, she was panting at the look of lust he was sending her, Veela instincts fighting against her mind. If her instincts had taken full control, she would've been on her knees, with his dick pounding into her throat.

When the Dark Lord got to the bench, he waved his hand, shifting her to her knees on the cold stone floor, while still making sure she was cuffed to the bench. Before she could do anything, his hand grabbed the back of the head, and lowered her until the large cock was in her mouth. She didn't even have a chance as he started thrusting, cock hitting the back of her throat on every thrust. Fleur tried to pull away, but the grip on her head, combined with her instincts, wouldn't allow her. So she did what she could to make him get out as fast as possible. She began to suck him off.

Fleur never anticipated the show of dominance and power, which had caused her instincts to show themselves, combined with his cum cascading down to her stomach as she was forced to swallow since the flood of cum would be enough to drown her, to give her instincts the power it needed to take over, completely enveloping her mind. As her eyes glazed over, all she thought about was serving her Master. When the glazed eyes went away, replaced with eyes full of loyalty, devotion, love, and lust, along with her body changing slightly to fit her Master's tastes, the Dark Lord laughed darkly.

Looking at the three women outside, he motioned for them to enter the cell to join in on the fun. After a couple of orders, the women were all busy, with Amy eating Fleur out, moaning at the delightful taste the Veela exhibted. Fleur was eating her sister out, moaning at the taste and feeling, while Gabrielle was fucking Marseille with her hands and tongue. The Dark Lord smirked in satisfaction as he walked to his wife and Alpha Slave, and thrust into her tight cunt with one fluid motion, earning a loud moan of pleasure. He set a fast and hard pace, hitting her cervix with every thrust, and causing her tongue to go further into Fleur, who's pleasure was steadying increase and her orgasm was getting close. When Amy's walls tightened at her sixth orgasm, it was finally too much for the Dark Lord, and he emptied his load into her willing womb. The fivesome would continue throughout the night.

(End Smut)

* * *

Cornelius Fudge, the current Minister of Magic, waited in his usual room in the Leaky Cauldron, which had been rented under the name of one of his aides, for said aide to bring in the whores for the night. Fudge, possibly the most corrupt politician that ever lived, had this routine every Friday night, where his aide would go out to Knockturn Alley and pick up a couple of whores for them both to fuck silly. Of course the whores never let on that Fudge's small pecker was never enough to please them, and the aide, who happened to be hiding a dark secret, was the one they actually liked having sex. The only reason they even accepted the proposal was because Fudge had a large amount of Galleons he was willing to spend form his deals with the Wizengamot, mainly Lucius Malfoy and his faction. Tonight, when the aide came back to room, two women who were obviously sisters, and most likely Veelas, were the entertainment.

Fudge said, "Well, why don't you two ladies get started?"

The sisters shared sexual smiles, and they began to kiss heavily, while their hands reached inside each other's robes, as if they were taking them off. That was why Fudge found himself very surprised to be on the business end of two wands. The aide did nothing to help the corrupt Minister, having already known of the plan.

The older sister said, "You shouldn't have made our Lord displeased, Minister Fudge."

"I'll give you anything. Money, full rights for murder. Anything! Just let me live!"

The aide chuckled darkly at the cowardly Minister, but the man was so distracted by the sisters that he didn't even notice his aide's betrayal.

The reply came from the younger sister, "Our Lord doesn't need any of that. What could you offer him that he can't get himself, or already have?"

"Who...who is your Lord?"

The two women merely lifted up their left sleeves in response, showing the Minister their Dark Marks, which were obviously very fresh.

As the wands were pointed at him, Fudge screamed, "That's..that's impossible! He's dead!"  
"Foolish Minister."

That was the last thing the British Minister of Magic heard before two Killing Curses slammed into his chest, followed by dual Reductos at the aide's head, causing it to explode. Seeing no reason not to, the Veelas took the Galleons that the Minister held in money bags inside his robes. Even though their Master had more than enough money to fund the war that would be coming, it didn't hurt to grab any money they could. Done with their mission, the two Veelas left the Leaky Cauldron with none the wiser.

The next day, an investigation was started into the death of Minister Fudge, which would result in the finding that the aide had killed Fudge, then himself.

And dark laughter echoed in a manor.

* * *

A.N.: So definitely longest chapter by far for this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
